An Akward Sunday
by Gugelhupf
Summary: Just a fun little thing that I thought of. Someone has stolen all of Sweeney's clothes. How will he deal with a whole day of this? Read to find out. Sweenett if you squint I suppose. NO LEMONS.


**Sweeney Todd and the most unpleasant Sunday of his life**

**Hello! I'm back and so very much obsessed with Sweeney Todd! I just wanted to annoy Sweeney a bit with this one, even though it sounds a bit like it might start off some serious smut ^^**

Sweeney Todd woke up early on a beautiful Sunday in July. It had been really hot in the last few days, so he had decided to go to bed naked. Something he regretted now, as his clothes on the chair next to his bed had vanished somehow. His spare shirts and trousers were also nowhere to be seen, not even any vests.

He had no choice but to wait for Mrs Lovett who he blamed for his current predicament. When she waltzed into his room a few hours later carrying a tray with his breakfast, he was already silently fuming and the only reason that his troublesome landlady didn't find herself with a razor against her throat was that Sweeney was absolutely motionless in fear of the blanket that provided his only coverage slipping up somehow.

"You! Where are my clothes?" He didn't even bother to try and conceal his fury.

Mrs Lovett was caught off-guard by that question.

"Well, 'ow should I know, love? Laundry day isn't for anudder three days so it oughta be up 'ere."

"It isn't," he replied coldly.

"Tell you what, dear, why don't we go downstairs and get you some of me Albert's clothes? They we can see if we find yours."

Her plan though had one fundamental flaw which she realised when her beloved barber went an adorable shade of red and she realised that he was, in fact, naked underneath that blanket, which, in turn, made her blush herself.

"Ah, nevermind, I'll just get you some, then." She waited for a reaction but the humiliated man just stared ahead stubbornly.

"Right," she said and left to fetch the poor man some clothes.

Sweeney found himself impatiently waiting for Mrs Lovett for what must have been the first time ever, so no words can describe his disappointment when she returned without the promised clothes.

"Sorry Mr T, but they're all gone, they are!" she announced confusedly. Sweeney grew rather restless under his blanket but chose to stay silent. Mrs Lovett watched him expectantly.

"Then what now?" he asked after a while.

"Well dear, it's Sunday so all the shops are closed at the moment an' I don't know anyone who'd lend me some of their stuff, so…" she trailed off.

"So what, Mrs Lovett?" asked Sweeney sharply as his impatience grew.

"So yall 'ave to use the blanket for now." She couldn't hide a certain smugness. Sweeney groaned. Still, he would just stay up here and wait until this nightmare would be over.

It had just begun.

At noon, Mrs Lovett went up the stairs to the room and figured it had to be the hottest day she had ever lived to see. It was terrible. Of course, she had no idea how frankly terrible it was inside the room. The big window and dark walls weren't really helping matters and she felt like she had been thrown into her pie oven.

"Uff, 'ow the 'ell do ya keep up with this, Mister T?" she moaned. And received no response. Only then she saw him lying on the floor, still obstinately covered in that blanket despite obviously suffering greatly due to the heat.

When she moved closer to him, she noticed that his skin was very hot to her touch, like a fever. Yet, he wasn't sweating. Mr Todd was breathing rather quickly and shallowly. Mrs Lovett wasn't entirely sure what was happening to him but decided that he needed to be cooled down as quickly as possible.

Sweeney woke up with the most murderous headache he had ever experienced (and taking a hit to one's had isn't exactly uncommon as a prisoner) and took some time recalling what had happened. He remembered heat. It reminded him of Australia. Only this time, there wasn't the sea to cool himself off in. Still not comprehending, he panicked and started crying for he believed that all of this had just been a dream; the delusion of a prisoner.

Mrs Lovett entered the room with a bowl and a towel in her hands and saw his panic.

"There there, dear, it's all okay," she said soothingly and made the towel wet before putting it on Sweeney's head. It was shockingly cold at first but at the same time very pleasant. After he was somewhat calmed down, Mrs Lovett began washing his bare torso, then his arms and legs-

Wait a minute! Torso? Legs?! Did that mean he was naked? Sweeney slowly sat up to find some underpants covering up his private parts.

He shot Mrs Lovett a questioning glance.

"Snatched it from the neighbour's clothesline," she explained and watched as Mr Todd assumed an endearing shade of red wen realisation hit him.

"How did it-"

"Let's not talk abou' it, dearie."

His eyes opened wide but he didn't ask anything else.

After some time, he was feeling better but not well enough to walk back upstairs, besides, the heat up there had already proven to be dangerous, although, to be fair, he had been wearing a blanket. Sweeney was almost forgetting his humiliation when:

"Mum! I'm home. Brought all the things you-" Toby closed his mouth when he found semi-conscious and almost naked Mr Todd lying on the sofa in the living room.

The barber in question was wide awake now and looked actually frightened. Toby knew better than to laugh loudly in front of the man but quickly ran to his room.

When Mrs Lovett came to see how Sweeney was doing, she found him trying to crawl underneath the sofa and had a hard time persuading him to lie still again.

The rest of the day was spent curled up tightly by the most humiliated barber in Fleet Street.

In the evening though, he was in for a surprise.

"Mr T, come have dinner with us!" called Mrs Lovett.

He'd rally rather not but nonetheless, he got up, found a blanket to wrap in and made his way unsteadily to where Mrs Lovett and Toby had been waiting for him.

In their underwear.

"Now, dear, there is no need for tha', " said Mrs Lovett, freeing him from that hot, scratchy blanket.

Sweeney Todd, Demon Barber and professional brooder couldn't help but smile, which turned into a grin.

Sweeney Todd, Toby and Nellie Lovett ended up sharing a very rare moment of carefree laughter while having some delicious fruit pies (100% Human-free).

The End


End file.
